koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor ORG 7: Vietnam
| returnees = Borneolover3 (12,16) ZiggyW (8) Perseus Potter (12,16) SonOfMyRightHand ''(12,25) Com3dyboyz ''(8) | previousseason = Survivor ORG 6: Haiti | nextseason = Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan }}Survivor: Vietnam is the seventh installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. Vietnam is viewed as one of the worst seasons of Koror ORG, for a number of reasons. The cast was highly inactive, featured a sockpuppet, and had a juror relieve them self of jury duty. The twists for the season proved inferior or lacking, and the hosting team did a terrible job. Vietnam is a season that was mocked at the time of its run, and is still joked about to this day. The season was announced on July 1st, 2014, after finishing in second place in the season six and seven bidding period. It was revealed after Haiti, the first place finisher. *'Outcast Island-' During the premerge phase of the game, when a player receives the second most votes at tribal council, they will be sent to Outcast Island. When they arrive, they will have the option to do one of two things: Stay on their tribe and get a detailed Hidden Immunity Idol clue, or mutiny to another opposing tribe and receive individual immunity at the next tribal council they attend. *'Exile Island-' After each reward challenge, the winning tribe will choose one person from the losing tribe to go to Exile Island. Said person will then choose someone from the tribe who won to accompany them. At exile, the players will receive clues to various idols and advantages hidden there and at camp. *'Non-Elimination Tribal Councils-' During predetermined rounds of the game, the player with the majority of the votes will not go home. Instead, the vote tally will be counted as void, and the players will continue on with the game. For this season, the twist happened on Days 15, 25, and 32. *'Hidden Immunity Idol-' Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. One idol for each tribe will be hidden at the main camp. An idol will be hidden once the tribes merge as well. *Jossue never answered if he wanted the clue or to mutiny. *Jaren used the express pass that he won at the auction. *A tie occurred between Jaren and Ziggy in episode 11, but due to the round being a non-elimination, no re-vote was held. } | | colspan="30" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;"| |- | colspan="2" | | colspan="30" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;"| |- | colspan="2" | colspan="10" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;"| | | colspan="16" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;"| |} *Vietnam had the fewest jury members with 5. This was not intended, but occurred due to inactive players, sockpuppets, and people dropping out of jury duty. *The episode titles were named as followed **'Episode 1-' Luigi **'Episode 2-' Jonathan **'Episode 3-' Ian **'Episode 4-' Alex **'Episode 5-' Sergiu **'Episode 6-' Jaren **'Episode 7-' Tung **'Episode 8-' Sergiu **'Episode 9-' Ziggy **'Episode 10-' Ziggy **'Episode 11-' Alex **'Episode 12-' Ziggy **'Episode 13-' Alex Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Outcast Island Category:Seasons with 16 Contestants Category:Seasons with 4 Starting Tribes Category:Seasons with Exile Island Category:Seasons Hosted by Reid Category:Seasons Hosted by Jordan Category:Seasons with Non-Elimination Tribal Councils Category:Seasons with a Final Two Category:Asian Seasons Category:Survivor: Vietnam